Amigos o más que amigos
by Kurome24
Summary: Noodle y 2D son amigos, muy buenos amigos. Perteneciendo a una banda que está comenzando a surgir, conocerán personas y ocurrirán hechos que los marcaran. Descubriendo nuevos sentimientos que los volverán locos. Mal summary pero pasen a leer :) (Lemmon)


**_(Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto Joan. La historia es creada por mí, pero los hechos y el orden de las canciones originales han sido modificados) Disfruten!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Noodle**

Mamá ya no quería que me juntara con mi grupo, decía que era una mala influencia, lo que incluía a Murdoc, 2D y Russel. Tal vez lo decía por mis llegadas muy tarde a casa o simplemente para molestarme, pero yo realmente sentía que esos chicos me habían ayudado, me hicieron saber que era importante y reviví. "Gorillaz" me cambió, por mi parte, para bien.

Al llegar a esta aburrida ciudad, no tenía que hacer o simplemente era la típica chica tranquila que tocaba la guitarra, ¿se imaginan que hubiera estado haciendo si no hubiera conocido a mis amigos? Bueno, eso es algo que no quería ni imaginar.

- Puedes componer tan fácilmente, te envidio Miho- Russel se rascaba la cabeza en señal de cansancio- ¿cuánto falta para comer?

- No hemos hecho nada y ya te suena la barriga, ¡Maldito vocalista, trae algo para comer y beber!- Murdoc golpeó en la cabeza a Stuart, para que se despertara- Haz algo, en vez de echarte como un bueno para nada.

- Preferiría un despertar más bonito- se quejó el vocalista- No me quiten el lugar, estoy cómodo, ¿Vale?

Nadie tenía ganas de hacer nada, era totalmente comprensible ya que la calor nos mataba y Murdoc lo hacía notar, ya que solo llevaba unos calzoncillos y creanme que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada para poder quejarme, estando siempre con su bajo. En cambio, Russel se refrescaba con el ventilador de la esquina del departamento del bajista, pensativo, muy pensativo.

- ¿Haz planeado algo para tu cumpleaños?- me pregunta Russel

- Pensé que nadie sabía, es problemático en mi situación.

- ¿Porque lo dices? Saldrás de las garras de tus padres y vivirás conmigo- agregó Murdoc

- Aunque sea mayor de edad, mis padres siguen con la idea de la universidad- arreglé mi cabello y puse mis pies detrás de la cabeza- se que es mi vida pero…

- Los padres, se creen que lo saben todo y no saben absolutamente nada, no han vivido la vida- el bajista me observó y me dio una leve sonrisa- además, ese talento que tienes con la guitarra no se consigue con nadie.

- Olvida eso y pensemos que haremos en tu cumpleaños, 2D tenia pensado dedicarte una canción- rápidamente el baterista se tapa la boca y se molesta- mierda.

- Una sorpresa menos gordo, ¡Diablos, no saben hacer regalos sorpresas!- gritó Murdoc

- Me haré la sorprendida, ¿les parece?- sonreí- quiero escuchar la voz de Stu.

2D había llegado con dos botella de vino y dos botellas de refresco, sin dejar que supiera que sabía de mi regalo sorpresa.

- El vino es mío, ¿oyeron?- 2D se acostó en el sofá y me llamó para que le hiciera compañía.

- Hace calor, ven tú- me quejé

- Es mi turno, ven- me rendí y fui corriendo hacia 2D, abrazandolo y oliendo su polera.

- Sexo acá, no- dijo Murdoc- mejor voy a mi carro, ahí me esperan.

- Te acompaño, no quiero ver a estos tortolitos demostrarse ese "amor de amigos"- dice el baterista con una hamburguesa en la boca- Tengo aún mucha hambre.

- Exageran- dice 2D, sentándose- Mejor Nood, anda a tu habitación a descansar o pensaran mal.

- No me importa, que piensen lo que quieran- haciendo que Stuart vuelva a acostarse conmigo- dejame abrazarte, me gusta.

- Bueno, si así lo deseas- y me abrazó, dejándome envuelta por él.

Empiezo a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerza y aprovecho de oler su polera, un poco sudada. Lo acaricio, primero en su barbilla y después en su espalda.

- Me gusta tu piel y tu pelo- tomé con delicadeza un pequeño mechón de cabello y volví a acariciar su mejilla- ¿Te molesta que haga esto?

- Si me molestara, te hubiera dicho- 2D sonrió y relajado, me tomó de la cintura- Siempre me haces cariño, eres la única que hace esto conmigo.

Seguimos con los abrazos y caricias, pero cada vez más intensamente. Provocando otro tipo de sensaciones. Nos detuvimos y nos miramos a los ojos, como si realmente deseáramos otra cosa. Ese cosquilleo, que revolvía todo el cuerpo y el calor, la intensa temperatura que emanabamos.

- Mejor me voy- mi amigo intentó pararse, pero lo detuve.

- ¿No quieres seguir?

- Por eso mismo, es mejor que me vaya o terminaremos haciendo algo de lo que después nos arrepentiremos.

- Contigo, no me importaría y no te preocupes, no afectará en nada nuestra relación- me levante y con mis dos manos, agarre su rostro- te lo prometo y aparte, hace tiempo que ya no lo hacemos.

Unimos nuestro labios, deseosos de poder estar juntos, otra vez. Le quite la polera para poder sentirlo mejor y lo empuje al sofá, poniéndome encima de él para poder besar su pecho. Sentí como se aceleraba su corazón, estaba deseoso de poder penetrarme con locura.

- Dejame hacerte sentir mejor- dije, abrí el cierre de su pantalón y busqué su miembro para poder ponerlo en mi boca. Lentamente empecé a moverlo y con mi lengua, comencé a jugar con la punta. Después a meterlo completamente en mi boca.

- Nood, sigue- un sonido de placer de parte de 2D es mi señal de victoria- eres muy buena en esto.

Me saqué todo lo que llevaba encima, excepto mis panties, para dar un toque sensual y a mi parecer, estaba haciendo efecto. Empecé a desordenar el pelo de Stu y le di un beso, casi un roce y él me sonrió.

-Mi turno- empieza a masajear mis pequeños pechos y a besar mi cuello con cierta ternura- tu piel es tan suave.

Lentamente me saca las panties, dejándome encima de él. Abre mis piernas y va hacia mi clítoris, empezando a usar su lengua y juguetear.

- No... Tan...- empiezo a gemir de placer, estaba muy excitada- no me tortures más, métemela.

- Todo a su tiempo- dijo Stu, metiendo lentamente dos dedos dentro de mí- un poco más.

El movimiento de sus dedos se volvió más rápido y satisfactorio, ya no lo soportaba más, tan intenso, sentía ese cosquilleo que ya no pude soportar y me vine. Seguí con mis pechos, con mis pezones muy duros, masajeandolos para que 2D me notara, para que supiera lo bien que lo estaba haciendo.

- Por favor, Stuart- gemía y gemía, me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé, jugando con nuestras lenguas.

El chico se sacó los boxers y pude ver como su miembro estaba erecto.

- No me provoques o saldrás perdiendo- y de un golpe, estaba dentro de mí.

Grite de lo increíble que se sentía, seguido de las embestidas y como decía mi nombre, Miho, Noodle o Nood, mientras lo hacía.

Así fue, no era la primera y la última vez que hacíamos eso de provocarnos y desearnos. Cuando tenía alrededor de dieciséis años y 2D dos años mayor, siempre sentí una atracción hacia él, el fue mi primera vez, aunque estuviera en una relación con Paula, seguíamos haciéndolo porque se daba la situación. No me daba esos celos de que estuviera con otra mujer, ya que la relación que tenía con 2D era más de amigos con derecho.

- Estás más delgada, vas a desaparecer- se burla 2D- y te a crecido el pelo.

- Pienso dejarlo largo, pero si no te gusta, me lo corto.

- Lo que te acomode, pero prefiero el largo- el vocalista besa mi cuello- hueles bien.

- Me haces cosquillas- río- ¿como te ha ido con Paula?

- Bien, como siempre yo soy el cariñoso y ella la ruda- nos separamos- realmente no se si me ame, me tiene confundido.

- Te amará a su forma, además, los polos opuestos se atraen- acaricio su rostro y lo beso en la mejilla- ahora, tengo que irme.

- Te dejo, aprovecho de comprar unas cosas.

- Pues vamos- me pongo mi ropa y arreglo un poco mi cabello- cambiate ahora, si llego tarde a la cena de mi madre, ya no me verán nunca más.

- Ok, ok, esperaba que estuviéramos un rato más así- el vocalista hace un puchero- tendré que sacrificarme.

En el camino, Stu me contaba que sentía algo rara a Paula, desde hace unos meses que ya no tenía ganas de estar con él y me daba algo de lastima, 2D era alguien que daba todo por una persona que amara, era cariñoso, tierno, todo lo que una mujer necesitaba.

- Mañana estaré temprano en la casa de Murd, tengo que terminar la canción que compuse- acomodo la guitarra en mi espalda y veo que a mi lado, 2D aún seguía cabizbajo- Stuart, tienes que decirle, exprésate como lo hiciste conmigo y Paula te dirá qué es lo que pasa.

- Tengo miedo que ya no sienta lo mismo, pero creo que es lo más lógico, que lo enfrente.

- Ese es el espíritu- llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, observando cómo llegaban los invitados de la fiesta de mi madre- nos vemos mañana.

- ¿Y Mi beso?- el vocalista abre sus brazos- así me sentiré mejor.

- Eres un...- le sonrió, pero le doy un tierno beso en la mejilla- ahora andate o mi mamá pensará que eres mi novio o algo.

Nos dimos un abrazo y le dije nuevamente que no se preocupara, hasta que mi mamá me llama por la ventana y mira confundida a 2D. Entré a la casa y mi mamá lo primero que hace es pasarme el vestido que mandó a hacer.

- Miho, ponte esto y arregla ese cabello, te quiero presentar a alguien- me guiño el ojo y me da un beso en la mejilla- le gusta la música, toca el violín.

- Que planeas- digo dudosa- si quieres que tenga un novio refinado, no creo que sea con el hijo de una de tus amigas. Ni con nadie, hasta que yo elija.

- Cambiate y después te quejas

Mi madre me lleva hasta su habitación y me empieza arreglar, como si fuera una niña de guardería; poniéndome un vestido morado con un poco de brillo (no mucho, lo detestaba), unos zapatos que poco taco negro y pelo liso.

- Ponte este pinche, para que se te vean los ojos- me molesta mi mamá- si te vistieras como te dijera, varios caerían a tus pies.

- ¿Quieres que utilice esto?

- Claro

- Entonces no me molestes.

Bajo las escaleras con dificultad, por no estar acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de zapatos y la luz me golpeaba como fuegos artificiales. La gente me saludaba y me comparaba con mi madre, siempre pasaba eso en las fiestas, pero por supuesto que no me molestaba, lo odiaba.

Un grupo de mujeres me quedaba observando detenidamente, donde mi mamá se dirigía.

- Miho, este es Joan Sturd, estudia violín en la universidad de Santa Lucía- mi mamá pone su mejor sonrisa y me golpea con el codo.

El chico me miraba como si hubiera visto un animal exótico, tenía el cabello de un color negro azabache, un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, buenas facciones y alto.

- Un gusto- lo veo a los ojos, notando sus ojos color miel- me llamo Miho, pero con Noodle esta bien.

- Pero Mijo esta más bonito- mi mamá me susurra y me guiña de nuevo el ojo- Porque no van pasear al jardín, así se conocen mejor.

- Buena idea- dice Joan- vamos, Noodle.

La noche nos deleitaba con la luna llena, pocas estrellas que admirar.

- No te sientas obligado a hablarme, mi mamá es un poco extraña- me saco el pinche del cabello, desordenandolo.

- Veo que también te obligaron- ríe- pero es bueno saber que no soy el único hijito de la fiesta.

- Ahora mismo me gustaría irme a mi habitación a terminar la canción, junto con mi guitarra.

- ¿Compones?- Joan me miró sorprendido y se ajustó la corbata- ¿Te gusta?

- Tengo un grupo, somos novatos pero buenos, ¿quieres oír?

- Ya, la noche es larga y un poco de música no molestaría- me saco los tacones, agarro de la muñeca a Joan y corremos hacia el sótano, mi lugar de inspiración.

Acomodo las cosas para que no se viera tan desordenado como se costumbre, afino la guitarra por si las dudas y comienzo a tocar, acompañado de mi voz. Mezclando diferentes rasgueos y notas, la letra lo haría después.

- ¿Porque dejaste de cantar? - me dice el chico- estabas muy bien.

- No se que agregar, ¿alguna idea?

- Me sentí bien, me dieron ganas de bailar.

- Sentirse bien, sentirse bien- rasgueo y anoto las palabras que me dice Joan- suena.

- si tuviera mi teclado, se me ocurrirían más palabras- como una bala, señalo mi teclado de regalo de graduación de Russel- enseguida te ayudo.

- Pensé que tocabas sólo el violín.

- Violín, teclado, batería y algo de canto, pero tu me ganas- empezó a tocar una de Michael Jackson.

- Wow Joan, yo estuve casi un año completo con mi guitarra y hasta ahora no logro perfeccionarme al cien por ciento- me avergüenzo, ya que el nivel de Joan era muy alto- ¿Cuál es el instrumento que más adoras?

-Dime J, Noodle, no tan formal- me dice- y para serte sincero, me encantaría tocar todos los instrumentos del mundo. Cada uno tiene su magia, ningún favorito en especial.

Compartimos varias anécdotas y sucesos de cómo aprendimos a tocar, sabía mucho de cada estilo de música y era un fanático del acapella. Me agrado su forma de expresarse, de cómo sufrió varias heridas para poder tocar como los dioses y su fanatismo por la música.

- Veo que también te apasiona la música y lo expresas a todo lo que te rodea- J tocaba la partitura que le había dado, sin ninguna complicación- acá el bajo sería de mucha utilidad.

- Murdoc es el bajista de "Gorillaz"

- Buen nombre.

- Russel es el baterista y Stuart o 2D es el vocalista. Por supuesto yo la guitarrista- empiezo a sentir la incomodidad del vestido, pisandolo sin querer- esta mierda de vestido, como los odio.

Un pequeño silencio se hace presente, pero J lo interrumpe con una carcajada.

- Ya debe estar por terminar la fiesta, pensé que iba a ser aburrida pero me divertí ayudandote- el chico se arregla el traje y va hacia la puerta- mejor cambiate y aprovechamos de tomar un poco de aire. Este calor me molesta.

Fuimos a la sala de estar, donde ya no había tanta gente como antes, donde mi mamá justamente me buscaba para despedirme de la mamá de J.

- Querida, disculpa que me lleve a mi hijo tan temprano pero mi hija menor tuvo un percanse- la señora era rubia de ojos verdes y no parecía una de esas señoras con arrugas, era muy hermosa.

- Magda no te preocupes, ven a visitarme cuando quieras- respondió mi madre, mientras yo le decía mi número de celular con las manos a J- Ven con tu marido la próxima vez.

Cuando toda la gente se había ido de nuestra casa, la paz había dominado la casa, después le pregunté a mi madre donde se había metido mi padre y mi ándome de ellos.

- La gata en tu habitación y tu padre, tuvo que viajar, tenía asuntos.

- Típico- prendo el televisor- ¿te ayudo en algo?

- Mañana, estoy agotada- me acaricia el cabello y me da un beso- te veías hermosa y gracias por colaborar.

- Mujeres al poder mamá.

- Apaga la cocina cuando te vayas- me mandó mi mamá mientras subía las escaleras para irse a dormir.

En la televisión, canal nueve para ser exactos, salió un reportaje sobre Japón y su modernidad. Eso me hizo recordar a mis abuelos que vivían en Japón, recordaba muy bien sus rostros, ya que cuando los vi por primera vez, a mis quince, me parecía mucho a mi abuela. De repente, escucho el ruido de mi celular que anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje.

**_" Feel good, Noodle. Gracias por la noche, Joan."_**

No pude evitar sonrojarme, pero no sabía el porqué. Aunque también me causó simpatía, ya que me había caído muy bien J. Su sabiduría me había dejado con la boca abierta. Tal vez así era entrar a la universidad.

Luego, veo otro mensaje que me había llegado hace un minuto.

**_" Te necesito, me siento tan solo. Sal por un momento, 2D"_**

En forma silenciosa, apago las luces de mi casa y voy hacia afuera para ver si 2D estaba por ahí.

- ¿Noodle?- el chico me mira sorprendido al admirar mi vestido, olvidándome de que no me había cambiado de ropa, viendo que tenía un poco de rubor en sus mejillas- te ves, wow.

- Rara, ultrahipermegaextraña rara

- Es que siempre te veo diferente, no, te vez linda- 2D intentó susurrar sin éxito- muy hermosa.

- Dejandome de lado, dime que ocurrió, tu mensaje me asusto- aún me seguía observando, muy sorprendido- Stuart Pot, te estoy hablando.

- Ah, eso

- Cuéntame, ¿ocurrió algo con Paula? ¿les paso algo a Murdoc, a Russel?

- No te preocupes- Stu mira el cielo confundido y triste a la vez- Paula me engañaba, la vi con Murdoc en pleno acto en el baño del estudio.

No pude decir nada, no había palabras para eso, ese Murdoc había pasado los límites del grupo, ahora mismo deseaba golpearle la cara con todas mis fuerzas por haber lastimado a mi mejor amigo.

- Estaba con Russel, buscábamos de donde provenían esos sonidos- el vocalista no muestra señales de tristeza extrema como pensé que tendría, pude verlo mas tranquilo- Los vi y no dije nada, no tenía derecho a quejarme. En cambio, Russel golpeó a Murdoc hasta cansarse, deformándole la nariz.

- Pero, ¿estás bien? ¿y él?- cierro la puerta de mi casa y tomo la mano de 2D.

- Vive, sí es lo que te preocupa- me señala una banca que estaba cerca, donde nos dirigimos.

La noche era oscura, ninguna estrella estaba presente y la Luna estaba escondida. Nadie estaba con nosotros,sólo nuestra presencia, compartiendo culpa, rabia, todos los sentimientos. Pero muy dentro de mí sabía que era responsable de cómo se sentía Stu, tampoco era tan idiota para no darme cuenta de que nosotros habíamos traicionado a Paula, primero.

- Cuando los vi, se me nublo todo

- Disculpa, en verdad me siento culpable- suelto la mano de 2D- lo que paso hoy, lo pasado, te deja una carga de conciencia de que tu no tienes derecho a quejarte porque la engañaste primero. No me lo niegues.

- No fue tu culpa, yo cedí y creeme que no me arrepiento, o sea eres mi amiga Noodle. No te culpo- el vocalista pone las manos a su cara y se da pequeños golpes- A lo que también voy, es que Murdoc se metió con mi pareja y lo vi como, si me pagara con la misma moneda.

- Comprendo, sin embargo, prometo comportarme como una amiga de verdad- golpeó con cariño a 2D en la espalda- Mañana iré y les llevaré una sorpresa. Esto podría servirnos como grupo, bueno, si sigue el grupo.

- Seguirá- una pequeña risa sale de ambos- después de todo ya venía mal la relación con Paula.

2D me dejó en la puerta de mi casa, incluso le ofrecí que durmiera en el garaje o mi mini estudio como le decía yo por ser muy tarde, pero prefirió pensar un poco de camino al departamento de Russel.

En mi cama, descargue toda rabia, era obvio que también era mi culpa y nadie podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. Mi amigo era muy cortés, amable, caballero, en decirme que no había sido mi culpa, pero ni siquiera yo me lo creía. Nos dejabamos llevar, eso era lo que nos pasaba, el calor, las hormonas nos dominaban, sus besos, sus caricias, en fin, nos acoplabamos y claro, había demasiada confianza con Stu. Imposible que sintiera amor, no era eso, no.

Noodle, se honesta; te gusta tener sexo con él, te gusta que te diga cosas bonitas, amas que te acaricie entera, por Dios, era evidente y no te diste cuenta, te atrae como hombre.

Era un asco de persona.

* * *

><p>Comenten! :)<p> 


End file.
